runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Advanced Skills
Advanced Skills are skills achieved only after surpassing level 80 on all combat skills. Introduction Advanced skills are only unlocked when a character has all ATTACK, STRENGTH, DEFENCE, MAGIC, RANGE, SUMMONING, CONSTITUTION and PRAYER at level 80 or higher. Advanced skills are a characters enhancement which enhances a character with many different abilities. The Skills Advanced skills are very related to the normal skills, but are a lot different in a way that they possess supernatural powers. Certain skills can cause slight damage to a character's lifepoints after being used up. These skills enhance the characters physical strength very rapidly that most of them affects the character. These are called side-effects and can be found in most enhancing skills and non-combat skills. Magic Advanced magic skills do not require runes but with each skill used will decrease your advanced skill level depending on how many that certain skill decreases. The skill levels regenerate overtime at a rate of 1 level every 10 seconds. Combat Skills Aero Blast: Level 1 Aero Blast can push away an enemy up to 7 squares away and at the same time dealing around 15-20 damage. * Skill levels used: 1 Water Blast: Level 1 Water Blast can push away an enemy up to 3 squares away and at the same time dealing around 20-30 damage. * Skill levels used: 1 Earthquake: Level 2 Earthquake can stun your enemies for 5 seconds and at the same time dealing 20-25 damage. * Skill levels used: 1 Torch: Level 5 Torch can decrease your enemies' attack, strength, and defence by 5% and at the same time dealing around 25-30 damage. *Skill levels used: 2 Aero Bomb: Level 10 Aero Bomb inflicts 250% damage to your enemy but if used within 2 squares away may do 30% damage to the user. * Skill levels used: 4 Wave Bomb: Level 17 Wave Bomb inflicts 270% damage to your enemy but if used within 2 squares away may do 50% damage to the user. * Skill levels used: 4 Mud Bomb: Level 23 Mud Bomb inflicts 300% damage to your enemy but if used within 5 squares away may do 40% damage to the the user. * Skill levels used: 7 Flame Bomb: Level 30 Flame bomb inflicts 350% damage to your enemy but if used within 5 squares away may do 60% damage to the user. * Skill levels used: 7 Shockwave: Level 35 Shockwave send multiple shockwaves travelling at high-speeds towards the enemy and inflicts 60% damage to any enemies within 10 squares away from the user but uses up a huge amount of skill levels. * Skill levels used: 25 Genesis : Level 40 Genesis sends holy rays of light to inflict up to 150% damage to 5 random enemies around 10 squares of the user but uses an incredible amount of skill levels. * Skill levels used: 35 Meteor Shower: Level 45 Meteor Shower sends multiple meteors to rain down upon 5 targets surrounding 5 squares of the character dealing around 200% damage. But it also takes up a huge amount of skill levels. * Skill levels used: 35 Meteor: Level 90 Meteor releases a tractor beam into space, attracting a nearby meteoroid to come crashing onto the target, dealing an incredible 1500% damage. But because of this amount of damage, the user has to wait for 2 minutes before the meteor reaches the target and also takes up 90 skill levels. It is used mainly as a last resort or when you wanna take things out quickly without taking any damage. * Skill levels used: 90 Death: Level 99 Death is the most powerful advanced mage skill. It releases dark energy from the users hands and turns it into raw, pure dark energy. The user then releases it and it implodes causing the dark energy particles to be released and a huge dome of blackish-purple electricity to surround the area. It does 800% damage to 15 enemies up to 15 squares away from the user, but should be used as a last resort ONLY as it drains the prayer, energy and summoning levels down to 0 and decreases the users strength, attack, defence, range, and mage by 50%. At this point there should be absolutely NO more threats as the user cannot survive battle longer. It is only used in such places as White Knights Castle or Stronghold of Security or anywhere else safer and not major dungeons etc. such as Taverley Blue Dragons or Wilderness Chaos Tunnels. * Skill levels used: 99 Enhancing Skills Clone: Level 4 Clone gives you the ability of creating a duplicate of yourself which does anything you do. It is able to help you attack your enemies and also other actions such as doubling the rate of Fletching and Crafting, although your clone only uses items in your own inventory. Clones only last for 15 seconds. * Skill levels used: 4 Steal: Level 6 Steal gives you the ability to snatch items from attackable NPCs which could not be normally pickpocketed from. Although it is rather rewarding to steal from high-level NPCs but you cannot steal from NPCs which are higher-levelled or the same level as you. Anything lower will be accepted. Similar to telekinetic grab in a way that it can snatch items from NPCs unreachable by the character but only at a distance of 7 squares away. * Skill levels used: 4 Elemental Multiplier: Level 10 Elemental Multiplier gives you the ability to increase the damage done by ALL magic combat spells. Each level gained will add to the multiplier by 2% starting at level 10 and will reach its max at level 60. * Skill levels used: Passive * Damage taken: 0.3% of damage done by a spell, increase by 0.2% every level up. Combined Elements: Level 15 Combined Elements allows you to combine two elements (e.g water and earth) to create a single powerful and destructive element. You can also combine three or all four elements but uses up more skill levels. Skill levels used : 2 * Damage taken: 5% for two elements, 7% for three, 10% for four More coming soon! Attack Advanced attack skills don't increase your chance to hit but rather increases your attacking speed! Any weapon or object which require skill levels to wield or use still go under the normal attack skill. Combat Skills Rapid Strike: Level 1 Rapid Strike is a very fast double attack that does 150% damage to your enemy. * Skill levels used: 1 Rapid Swing: Level 2 Rapid Swing is a very fast single attack that does 180% damage to your enemy. * Skill levels used: 1 Category:Skills